


right here (when you wake up)

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | Shortficmei has bad dreams and fareeha is there for her





	right here (when you wake up)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Fareeha woke up, unwillingly pulled from her deep sleep back to the waking world. Still groggy and unfocused she first noticed a soft blue light illuminating the dark, and then the jostling of her shoulder. Somebody was nudging her, urging her to get up. No, not somebody. Something. Snowball, that meddlesome drone.   
  
Fareeha knew good and well that Mei and Snowball were a packaged set. Where one went, the other followed. She thought it was just a cute quirk at first; the bot liked following Mei around the Overwatch facilities. Except then she came over to Mei’s place for the first time and there it was again. In her house. Living with her. It was more like a pet than a weather drone.  
  
Fareeha had gotten used to Snowball now that she and Mei were living together, but she was never going to be one hundred percent comfortable with it. She still locked it out of the bedroom during romantic evenings. It was just too weird having Snowball’s big blue LED eyes in the room during that. Even if it was powered down. Just, no.  
  
Fareeha stifled a groan and pushed the drone away. God, what time was it? Why wasn’t Snowball docked in its charging station? Why was it bugging her and not Mei?  
  
That was when she noticed a definite absence in the bed beside her. Fareeha was suddenly a lot less groggy and a lot more awake. She sat up all at once, reaching out to feel the empty space on the mattress where Mei should have been sleeping. In the dim blue glow of Snowball’s electronics, Fareeha saw the soft crumple of the comforter where someone had crawled out of bed.  
  
“Mei?” She called softly.  
  
Fareeha climbed out of bed. The adjacent bathroom was dark, so it didn’t seem like Mei was in there. Fareeha walked on, right out the bedroom door. The living room was dark too, but she caught sight of Mei’s silhouette sitting on the couch.  
  
Fareeha could hear her now, the soft sounds of her crying. Her heart twisted in her chest, aching dully. She hated hearing Mei cry.  
  
“Hey, baby.” Fareeha went to her, knelt down in front of her. There was a tiny bit of moon and starlight filtering in from the window. Snowball hovered near the couch, and with the addition of it's blue glow, Fareeha could just make out some of the features of Mei’s soft, sweet face. “It’s okay.”  
  
Mei had been hugging a pillow to her chest but tossed it aside in favor of hugging Fareeha instead. She must have been keeping quiet as not to wake Fareeha up because now she let loose, sobbing loudly with no inhibition what-so-ever. She buried her face in Fareeha’s pajama shirt, instantly wetting it with tears.  
  
Fareeha soothed a hand up and down Mei’s back, rubbing gently. “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”  
  
Mei nodded and sobbed again.  
  
She had a lot of bad dreams. She woke up crying more often than not. Usually it wasn’t very disruptive. She would sniffle, curl closer to Fareeha in bed, and slowly fall back asleep. Sometimes, when it was really bad, she crawled out of bed to have a good hard cry somewhere else. In the bathroom, standing at the counter in front of the mirror. In the kitchen, braced against the sink. On the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest.  
  
She didn’t always like to talk about them, but her dreams were different variations of the same thing. An ice storm rolling in, supplies running low, the corpses of her friends locked in cryogenic chambers. No reason as to why she survived when they all died. No way to bring their bodies back. No way to get home.  
  
Fareeha didn’t blame her for having nightmares, for crying in the night, for still struggling to get past everything that had happened to her. Mei smiled and put on a brave face, playful and friendly with everyone she met, but when they were alone it was hard for her to keep up the unwavering optimism. She had been through something traumatic, the exact details of which absolutely no one else on earth could relate to.  
  
Fareeha had lost friends and fellow soldiers. In the military, it was just part of the job. She’d lost her own mother, didn’t even have a body to bury. There were empty parts of her, hallows in her chest that could never be filled. Having someone like Mei helped, someone to love and share her life with, but she knew the pain of loss. She knew it never really got easier, despite what people say.  
  
Mei kept crying, hard enough that her shoulders shook, and she soaked right through Fareeha’s shirt. Fareeha held her, rubbed her back, let her work through it. She refrained for asking any other questions, just waited for the worst of it to pass.  
  
When Mei’s sobbing finally slowed to soft sniffles, she sat back. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, voice watery. She scrubbed her wet eyes with the back of her hand, wiping away her tears.  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Fareeha promised. She leaned in and kissed Mei gently on the forehead. “Do you want to try and come back to bed, or should we stay out here?”  
  
Mei used to tell Fareeha to go on without her, go back to sleep, go get some rest. She didn’t bother doing that anymore. She knew there was no persuading Fareeha to leave her side at times like this.  
  
“Out here,” Mei decided.  
  
“Okay, I’ll go get a blanket.”  
  
Fareeha disappeared into the bedroom just long enough to grab one of the fleece blankets from the bed. She remembered to pick up Mei’s glasses off the bedside table and bring them to her. When she came back into the living room, the TV was on. It seemed so bright compared to how dark everything else was.   
  
She joined Mei on the couch, pulling her in close so that they could cuddle up to each other and lay across the cushions together. Fareeha draped the blanket over the both of them so they could be comfy and warm. Snowball settled in at its charging station in the corner, apparently calmed now that Mei was too.  
  
Mei was still sniffling a little, wiping her eyes intermittently. She picked a lighthearted show to watch, a syndicated sitcom. The volume was low, so quiet they could barely hear it, but that was okay. It was enough of a distraction.  
  
“I love you,” Fareeha told her. “When you fall asleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”  
  
“Okay,” Mei whispered, clutching Fareeha even tighter. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
